Episode Guide
Season 1 2017-2018 Epsiode 1 Baymax Returns Shortly following the defeat of Callaghan and Hiro's first day at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro discovers Baymax's personality chip and proceeds to rebuild his skeleton. Meanwhile, Fred tries to convince the reluctant group to return to crime fighting as the superhero team Big Hero 6. Elsewhere, Yama is hired by the mysterious Obake to steal an unusual paperweight from Professor Granville, the new dean at SFIT and Hiro's professor. Hiro rushes the rebuilding process and the skeleton escapes and is captured by Yama and his crew. Yama pressures Hiro to retrieve the paperweight in exchange for the skeleton. With Fred's help they get it, but Yama double crosses them. Wasabi, Gogo and Honey Lemon arrive and save them and make off with the skeleton and paperweight, but meanwhile Yama managed to create duplicates of the skeleton and sends them out to attack the city. They also steal the paperweight which is revealed to have powerful magnetic energy that affects electric appliances including a train carrying Aunt Cass. The Big Hero 6 stop the train and Hiro tosses the paperweight into the sky where it safely explodes. The next day, Granville gives Hiro Tadashi's old lab, while the villain Obake contemplates his next move. Episode 2 Issue 188 Professor Granville sets Hiro to work with Karmi a student studying biology. Karmi despises Hiro for replacing her as the youngest student to join San Fransokyo Tech, yet ironically, she has a crush on Hiro's alter ego which she somehow cannot seem to recognize. Meanwhile, the Big Hero 6 take on Barb and Juniper, known collectively as the electricity and pop music powered High Voltage. Gogo and Fred try to figure how to stop them by reading super hero comic books and visiting Fred's enemy Richardson Mole. After deafting High Voltage Hiro explains his journal to Professor Granville and becomes friends with Karmi. Episode 3 Big Roomates After accidentally freezing her apartment and roommate Honey Lemon asks to stay at Go Go's place causing the latter to become annoyed at the former's positive personality. While moving in, a pathetic criminal named Dibs steals Honey's chem-purse. He soon discovers Alistair Krei's latest invention.An accident with both gizmos transform him into a glob monster, later dubbed him as Globby. Honey refuses to believe that someone stole her purse, but upon meeting Globby becomes moody and downtrodden. When Big Hero 6 finally confront Globby, who had kidnapped Krei, Go Go convinces Honey to give positive advice to him and becomes happy again. However, Globby mistakes Honey's advice and decides to become a super villain instead. Episode 4 Fred's Bro Tillion See the Gallery: Fred's Bro Tillion/Gallery Fred is worried about his upcoming Bro-Tillion due to past mishaps involving his mother and billionaire rival Beverly Samantha "Binky" who Mrs Fredrickson keeps trying to impress. The gang help Fred get prepared and Hiro manages to get Aunt Cass to serve as a caterer after the other one cancels. During the celebration however, Mr Fredrickson enemy Baron Von Steamer arrives attempting to kidnap Fred as revenge from Mr. Frederickson's days as Boss Awesome. He kidnaps Wasabi instead and the rest of the team end up contacting Mr. Fredrickson for advice. They find Steamer's hideout and Fred uses what he has learned to defeat Steamer who escapes. Afterwards, they hold Fred's Bro-Tillion at Aunt Cass' diner and Mrs. Fredrickson overcomes her insecurity about Binky. Episode 5 Food Fight See the Gallery: Food Fight/Gallery Ninja-chef Momakase teals a gravity device from Krei. While the Big Hero 6 investigate, Hiro accidentally indicates that he is not studying to Cass who goes to Good Luck Alley to look for him. She finds herself at an underground cooking competition against her mean idol Bolton Gramercy and actually wins taking his knives in the process. Meanwhile, Momakase's employer Yama, reveals that she only stole half of the gravity device. She steals the other half, but turns against Yama to sell the device on the Black Market. Hiro becomes concerned for Cass' late night runs and discovers her secret. Cass goes up against Momakase who begins to fight Big Hero 6 as well. Cass and Big Hero 6 become victorious and Gramercy apologizes with Cass returning his knives from her now large collection.